NOT WHAT IT APPEARS II
by David Anakin
Summary: Conclusion. Scully discovers Mulder's secret, suffers a loss, and must put her trust in an unlikely person.


NOT WHAT IT APPEARS II

BY DAVID ANAKIN

DISCLAMER: The X-Files is the property of Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions, and Fox.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner rode the elevator with his fellow agents in silence.He got off at his floor and walked to his office.His secretary greeted him with a smile and told him he had nineteen messages waiting for him.Skinner went into his office and got to work.An hour and a half later, he had returned eleven messages when his secretary interrupted.

"Sorry Sir.But I have a call from Agent Scully on line four."

Skinner picked up, "Hello Agent Scully.What can I do for you?"

"Sir.Have you seen Mulder?" 

No 'Good morning', no 'Did you have a nice breakfast', right to business as always."No I haven't.But I've been returning phone calls.He's not in?'

"No Sir.I'm in his office now, and I've called his apartment."

"Well there's no reason to worry yet.Mulder's taken off before without telling anyone.He always calls in eventually."

"I just worried he may have been taken again.But maybe he's out catching up on what he's missed.Sorry to bother you."

"I'm sure that's all it is.But call me if he doesn't show up by lunch."Skinner said.

"I will Sir."Scully said then she hung up.Mulder had always had an annoying habit of running off without leaving any word.He was like a kid in an amusement park.But he also had people after him.People who wouldn't want Mulder remembering what happened to him or they would want to be the only ones who he told.Skinner could think of one name right off the top of his head.He picked up the phone and dialed the number.After the tenth ring he slammed it down.Of course he didn't answer, Skinner thought, he calls me when he wants something not the other way around. 

Scully hung up the phone.Skinner was the last person she could think of who might know where Mulder was.She shouldn't have left Mulder alone last night.But she was confused by that kiss.It was different somehow; as soon as the movie was over she had left.Mulder was still in danger.No doubt there were people who would want to know what he remembered.So far he was the only person who was taken from that town and had been returned.Why?Of course Mulder's been in danger before, and has always come though smiling.

"Damn it Mulder!Where are you?" 

"I thought we were on a first name bases now?"Mulder asked coming though the door.

Scully hugged him tight, then pushed him away hard, "Where the hell have you been?I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm fine.I just went to the hospital so you could have that blood sample." 

"You let someone else take the sample?" Scully asked.

"Now, now." Mulder said taking her hands, "It didn't mean anything to me.It only happened the one time, and I won't ever let it happen again."

Scully smiled, "When will you get the results?"

"This afternoon.Now, what about you?Have you found the father yet?"

"Not yet."Scully said letting go of Mulder's hands, "It's like he dropped off the face of the Earth."

Scully had gone to the man's apartment while Skinner was picking up Mulder.The apartment was empty.The Landlord said he moved out weeks ago, and didn't leave a forwarding address.It had been a few weeks before they went to Oregon.Scully was having dinner at her favorite restaurant when she saw him.Matt Blish, her high school sweetheart.The only reason they broke up was because they were accepted to different colleges.Now he was here in D.C. 

"So, you work for the F.B.I. now?Don't suppose you can help me with my taxes?" He had said.He never did have much of a sense of humor. 

"Sorry.Not my department."

"What department do you work for?"

"It's kinda dull."She had answered.She changed the subject to dinner.Dinner became drinks at his apartment, and that turned into breakfast.They exchanged addresses and promised to keep in touch.Now she was tracking him down like a common criminal.

"Well, don't worry.We'll find him."Mulder was saying, "Won't we Dana Jr." He added touching her stomach.Scully smiled.The telephone rang and she picked it up.

"Is this Scully?" Asked a woman's voice.

"Yes, it is.Who's this?"

"Marita Covaorrubias.I need to meet with you.As soon as possible."She said with a hint of panic in her voice. 

"Can you tell me what this is about?"Scully asked.She knew this woman was involved with Krycek somehow, and shouldn't be trusted.

"No.Not over the phone.Someone's trying to kill me.And I'm sure your cigarette smoking friend is involved."

"Alright.Where and when?"

"Now.At the park near your house."

Scully agreed and hung up, then told Mulder.To her surprise, he agreed that they should meet her.

"Maybe I should go alone."Mulder suggested.

"Why?"

"Because it could be dangerous, and it's not just your life on the line anymore."

"Look Fox.I'm not going to take any foolish chances, but I'm going to do my job for as long as I can."

Mulder blew out a breath, "Okay.Just promise you'll be careful."

When they got to the park, there was no sign of Miss. Covaorrubias, so they split up to cover more ground.Mulder knew he had to find her first.She had been there when Smoking Man died, but did she know he'd come back?Did she know about me?Mulder thought as he made his way across the park.All Mulder knew was he had to find her and get her out of here before his partner knew what was happening.He took out his cell phone and dialed a number; the one Smoking Man gave him for occasions like this.After making his report, his saw Covaorrubias sitting on a bench at the playground.She was wearing a light colored sweater and blue jeans, and looked terrified.

"Agent Mulder!" she said as she saw him approach, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Krycek told me you were abducted."

If I were, how could I be here?"Mulder said standing next to her. "Guess he didn't tell you I'd come back."

"I guess not.I think he's dead.And I'm next."

Mulder took her arm and started to lean her away before Scully could find them.

"What can we do about it?" He asked.

"I have information, Krycek wanted me to give to you if something happened to him.But I want you to protect me."

"I was in Krycek's will?I didn't know he cared.Are you going to tell me what you have, or are we going to have to play twenty questions?" Mulder asked as came to the back of the rest area. 

"Krycek learned a lot of things.He told me where it was kept.Gave me a new name, and a new place to live.I want a new LIFE, as far from Washington DC as possible."

Mulder stopped behind the building, "Give me want you have, and we'll talk."

"I don't have it on me.I'll tell you where it is when we're someplace safe."

Mulder lost his patience; he grabbed her by the back of the head. "Where is it?!"

Covaorrubias gasped and kicked him in the groin and ran.Mulder recovered quickly and chased her across the grounds.She started shouting for help while glancing back.She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into the path of a UPS truck.It screeched to a halt, but it was too late.The driver got out as Mulder reached the street.

"I didn't see her in time.She came outta nowhere." The driver, a teenager, was saying.

Mulder wasn't listening; his attention was focused on Scully standing in front of the gathering crowd.And if that wasn't bad enough in the back of the crowd, he thought he saw the Alien Bounty Hunter.

On the way back to the office, Scully listened as Mulder explained what happened.She had already heard it once, when he told the police, but she wanted to hear it again.

"I found her sitting at the playground.We were crossing the park when she looked up and just ran off.I figured she must have seen someone coming after us, so I looked around.I didn't see any one looking, so I tried to catch up to her.She wouldn't stop, and just ran out and was hit by that truck.How many times do I have to go over this?"

"Well."Scully answered, "You'll have to make a report to Skinner, and maybe to someone above him.And if her relatives sue, you'll have to go to court."

Mulder was quiet for the rest of the drive.While they rode the elevator down he said, "I don't think she knew anything.She was just bored with her old life and wanted a new one at Uncle Sam's expenses." 

Scully didn't say anything until they got out, "Maybe.But we'll have to investigate and try to put together what she was doing for the past few weeks at least."

"Oh the accountants are going to love that."Mulder said going into the office.

There was a yellow envelope with Scully's name on it waiting for her.She opened it after Mulder handed it to her.It had to be a mistake, she thought, this couldn't be right.She sat down and Mulder put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's from Missing Persons.According to them Matt Blish, the father of my baby, the man I met a few weeks ago.Died six months before.Of a heart attack."

"Then how did you and he….?" Mulder couldn't find the words.

Scully picked up the phone and dialed Missing Persons, "Hello.This is Dana Scully.I asked for some information on a Mr. Matt Blish.Yes, are you sure?All right.Thank you."She hung up."They said there was no mistake."

Mulder leaned against the desk, "Well that's interesting.Ghost can't impregnate a woman. He didn't hit you with some kind of ray and take you into a room with lots of lights?"

"Fox!" Scully exclaimed, "My love life isn't an X-File.He was human. Just as human as you." 

Mulder put his hands out, "Alright.But are you sure it was him? Sometimes when people have too mush to drink, they see what they want to see."

Scully looked at her partner in shock, "I can't believe you would say something so asinine! I thought we knew each other better then that." 

Just then the phone rang and Mulder answered it, "Hello Fox Mulder.Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up not looking at all happy."Sorry Dana.Duty calls.We'll talk some more later." He said this on the move and was out the door before Scully could say anything.She was still angry with him, but there was more to it then that.She picked up the phone and asked the operator to dial the last number that came in.She hung up after hearing a recording say the number was out of service.She was about to follow Mulder when Skinner came in.

"Hello Sir. Can I help you?"

"No. I just came down to share some news.Krycek's dead." 

"How do you know?" Scully asked.

"I got an anonymous e-mail.It was about a John Doe who was found in a dumpster in Alexandria, Virginia.The description matched Krycek, so I had them fax over a picture.It was him, no question." Skinner handed her the photo.

"How'd he die?"

"Broken neck. But he was put there after he was killed.He must have finally pissed off the wrong people.He didn't have anything on him, so whoever killed him has the control for those things in me."

"Maybe he didn't have it when he died.Or whoever killed him didn't know what it was and destroyed it." Scully said.She knew how much he hated being under Krycek's control, and how he may have to depend on some unknown person for his life. 

"I hope you're right.Maybe it was in the trash and bump found it.Maybe it's been recycled into a Gameboy." he said.

Skinner left and Scully knew Mulder was long gone by now.So she got started calling hotels for anyone fitting Marita Covarrubias's description.

Mulder drove to the meeting place thinking every time they met, it was in a different place.At the last meeting they made arrangements for his blood test.Mulder thought this was an odd place for a secret meeting, the Lincoln Memorial.He parked his car and walked around for half an hour before he saw them.The Smoking Man and Fowley were sitting on a bench watching the tourist. 

"Nice place to have lunch." Mulder said as he approached.

"I've always liked Lincoln.He saw America though it's most bloodiest time, and cleared the way to free the slaves."The Cigarette Smoking Man said.

"And you'll see us though the next bloody time, and turn all of humanity into slaves." Mulder responded.

"That sounds like something the real Mulder would say.I hope you're not losing yourself in the part." Smoking Man said.

"I am Mulder."

"You're a cookie cut out of Mulder. That's all." Fowley said bitterly.

"I prefer new and improved. And no I haven't forgotten my mission." Mulder said.

"Did you find anything from Covarrubias before she died?" Cancer Man asked.

"No.She freaked out and ran.But I wouldn't worry. She thought the people after her was trying to avenge your murder." Mulder reported.

"We're too close to have it fall apart because of a loose end.Find out what she knew.Idon't want that information falling into the wrong hands." Smoking Man said between puffs. "What have you discovered about Dana's baby?"

For some reason when the other man referred to his partner by her first name it made him uncomfortable, but he continued. "The father's been dead for about six months."

"Interesting." Was all Smoking Man had to say.

"And you thought your trick was good." Mulder said.

Smoking Man stood quickly and blew smoke in Mulder's face, "Don't let what happened to Covarrubias happen again.There are some who may become suspicious if too many people die around you.You're on thin ice.Call me when you have the information." He gave Mulder another phone number and left. 

Fowley stood but Mulder grabbed her arm, "That cookie cuter comment was mean. I thought we were on the same side."

"I know that. But I don't like you." She said.

"Why?" 

"Because you look like him and you sound like him, but you're not him, and you never will be." She answered and left before he could say anything else.Mulder was looking around thinking about how some women are never happy no matter what, when he saw Byers looking right at him.

Byers was on his way back home when he saw Mulder talking to the two last people he would expect.Fowley had just left and Mulder was staring at him and didn't look happy to be seen.Byers was about to go over to say hi but stopped when Mulder began charging toward him.He didn't exactly like the look on the other man's face.He made to his car before Mulder could get to him.Byers looked over his shoulder at Mulder who was making his way back across the park, to his own car no doubt.Returning his attention to the road, he wondered what that was all about.

After finding a parking space near his building, he walked down the alley to the rear door of the Lone Gunmen.He was looking for his keys when he heard Mulder's voice.

"Hi Byers.Why did you run off like that?"

"Well, you looked busy." He answered.

"I'm never too busy for an old friend. Did you happen to over hear anything?"Mulder asked stepping forward.

Byers began backing up, "Not really.I thought you and Fowley were on the outs."

Mulder suddenly lunged for him, but Byers ducked under.He fumbled for an old pipe but Mulder got him in a headlock.

"What are you doing?" Byers asked trying to break the hold.He was suddenly lifted off his feet.The last thing he heard was the sickening snap of his own neck.

Mulder dropped the dead body of Byers. Shit! He didn't mean to kill the man just scare him so he wouldn't talk.Well on the bright side, Mulder thought, Byers won't be doing much talking.Mulder pulled out a pair of latex gloves and searched the body.He took the wallet and watch.When found they would think Byers had been mugged.He came out of the alley making sure no one saw him.It was the afternoon, so Mulder decided to have a late lunch.He made three stops on his way across town.He gave the watch to a homeless man, and after taking to money and cards out of the wallet, tossed it in a dumpster.The cards he wrapped in old newspapers and stuffed in a sidewalk wastebasket.He ate at a McDonald's using some of Byers's money. Afterwards, he made a phone call.

Scully hadn't gotten any leads on Marita Covarrubias.Fox never came back so she had to all the legwork.She didn't mind she was still angry about what he had said. 

"You can be such an ass sometimes Fox." She said as she opened the door to her apartment.The answering machine was blinking but she didn't feel like listening.Scully had kicked off her shoes and taken off her jacket when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi." She said opening the door.It was her landlord, and he was holding flowers.

"Hello.A delivery guy dropped these off about half an hour ago."He said handing over the flowers. 

"Thanks." Scully said taking the flowers. "Did you tip him?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it.Goodnight."

Scully closed the door and put the half dozen white roses on the coffee table.She opened the card; it was from Mulder.Funny, she called him Fox now, but still thought of him as Mulder.The card said 'Sometimes I talk before I think. I'm so sorry. Fox.'Scully smiled, that was a sweet thing for him to do.She thought about calling him but decided not to.Why should I let him off the hook that easy, she thought, let him lose some sleep tonight and maybe I'll get a box of candy tomorrow then I'll forgive him.

Scully had just lowered herself into the bathtub when the phone rang.

"Of course."She said getting out and putting on a bathrobe.She fully expected the phone to stop ringing as soon as she picked it up, it didn't.

"Scully." She said.

"Dana.It's me, Frohike.I need you to come over here right away."

"I was in the tub. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" 

Scully expected some juvenile joke about her in a tub, but instead he said, "No.Byers is dead.The cops think he was mugged, but he wasn't.Get over here. ASAP."

"Alright.Have you called Mulder?"

There was a pause on the other end, "He wasn't home.I left a message.I'll see you later.You don't have to call Mulder." Then he hung up.

As Scully dressed, she thought what an odd thing that was for Frohike to say about not calling Mulder.What could they have to show me that's so important?

Mulder was in his apartment when Scully called on his cell phone. It was almost midnight.Mulder thought she sounded like she had seen a ghost. 

"What are you doing now?" She had asked.

"Just watching a little TV, what can I do for you?" 

"I'm at the Lone Gunmen. They need to talk to us, how soon can you get here?"

"I'll leave right now." Mulder said putting the phone away.They must have found Byers and want them to help find the killer.That shouldn't be too hard, just find some low life no one will believe.

When he walked into their building he saw Dana, Frohike, and Langly had their backs to him, looking at the computer.

"If you keep looking at those porn sites, you're gonna go blind."He joked.

Scully turned around pointing her gun at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mulder said backing against the door.He looked at the men and added, "If this is about the last poker game we played, the checks in the mail."

Langly was sitting in front of the computer, he moved so Mulder could see the screen.Mulder watched as Byers's murder played out in silent black and white, his own face as clear as day.The camera must have been hidden right across and a little above the door.The two Gunmen stared at him in silence with angry eyes. All sound suddenly seemed to leave the room. 

Scully broke the silence, "Well?Do you have anything to say?"

"Dana." Mulder began gesturing at the screen, "That isn't me!I mean, why would I kill Byers?Someone's trying to set me up." 

He looked at the men, "Come on guys.You know me.Someone trying to put me away so I can't do my job."Frohike and Langly looked at each other, Mulder knew they would believe almost anything that didn't make their friend look like a cold-blooded killer.But his partner wasn't going to be as easy to convince.

"It could have been that Bounty Hunter, he's done it before." he said.

"But that doesn't explain why he killed Byers.If all he wanted was to make you look like a killer, why not just shoot someone in a crowded parking lot?" Langly asked. 

Mulder had to admit that was a good point. "Maybe he thought it would be more damning if I killed a friend. Maybe he knew about the camera."

"No one knew about the camera but us." Frohike said. "And even if he did, I would've picked the parking lot if I were him." 

"Or maybe Byers saw something he wasn't suppose to see."Scully said, still not putting down her gun. "What were you doing today?"

"I was tracking down where Marita Covarrubias may have been staying.I had lunch, and got you some flowers."Mulder answered with half-truths. 

"Which hotels did you go to?I would have seen you sooner or later if we went to the same ones.Who called you before you left?I tried to call the number, but it was disconnected. Have you had any luck remembering what happened to you?Did you know no one else has returned? Why were you the only one?" Scully had taken a step closer with each question, and now waited for an answer.An answer Mulder couldn't provide. 

"Did Byers see you meeting whoever called you?"Frohike asked. "Secret government groups have numbers that become disconnected if the wrong people try calling them." 

"Who are you? Really?" Scully asked. 

Mulder's mission had come unraveled in minutes; there was nothing he could think to say.He tried running to the door only to open it and come face to barrel with Skinner's gun.He backed Mulder into the dim room.

"Don't be stupid." said the Ass. Director.

Mulder looked helplessly at Scully as she slapped the cuffs on him.

"We'll need you guys to keep a lid on this for now.Okay?"Scully asked.

"Okay Dana.We want to get to the bottom of this too, if keeping quite is the only way to do it, then we'll keep our mouths shut.Just promise you'll save a piece of me when you're done."Frohike said as Skinner took Mulder out. 

"Just bring it Porky." Mulder said and smiled at the sight of Scully holding the balding man back.

Scully entered her apartment for the second time tonight.More like morning, almost 3 AM.She stopped to kick off her shoes as she walked zombie like to the bedroom.She and Skinner had taken the imposter to the police station.Officially he was being held for "Questioning" which wasn't far from the truth.That man was her only link to find the real Mulder.If it went to trial now the fake Mulder would surely disappear and take whatever he knew with him.While at the station, she called the hospital to check the blood sample the double-ganger gave.The sample was Mulder's blood type, but there was no mention of who took it.So she asked for a DNA test.If it matched, then they had a solid lead to where her partner was being held.They would call tomorrow( today?) with the results.She was about to fall face first into bed when she remembered the baby.How the hell can I make a good mother if I can't even remember I'm pregnant, she thought as she lay on her back.Well, she thought, in a few months I won't have any trouble remembering, all I'll have to do is look down.She stuffed a pillow under her shirt and soon fell asleep.She dreamed….

She stood alone in a dark room, at least she thought it was a room, when she walked her footsteps made echoes.She stopped and heard another set of footsteps, but with the echoing and darkness it was hard to tell which way they were coming from.Scully gasped as the Smoking Man stepped out of the shadows.He was looking down at his shoes, like a little boy who was caught being naughty.

"Why am I here?" Scully asked, "Do you know what's happening to me?"

The Smoking Man continued to look at his shoes.

"Who's the father of my baby?"She asked."You must know."

Now Cancer Man looked up, and Scully stepped back, his eyes were black.Like the eyes of a Gray Alien.He removed his cigarette and said, "The unthinkable people."

Before Scully could ask anything else the blackness fell away and she found herself floating over a graveyard.Slowly, she fell toward the ground and saw a funeral was in progress.Paw bearers are carrying a coffin to the group of mourners, and somehow Scully knows this is her funeral.

"Stop!" She yells at the gathering, "I'm still alive.I want to finish this!"

But no one hears her.At first she doesn't recognizes anyone, then she sees Mulder dressed in a Navy uniform.Like the one her father wore.He's giving a speech, but Scully can't understand the words.Then she sees Krycek standing next to him wearing combat fatigues.

Krycek leans over the Mulder and whispers, "It's over, come on."

Mulder stops in mid sentence and follows him to a waiting coast guard helicopter.

"Don't leave me!" Scully shouts as the chopper lifts off.Then she notices another Mulder, this one wearing a baseball jersey. He's sat on the coffin after the paw bearers placed it on the lowering harness.The helicopter carrying the navy Mulder and Krycek has just cleared the trees, but seems to be having trouble staying up.Suddenly, it drops out of the sky and crashes behind the trees in a soundless explosion.Her feet touch the ground as she realizes there's no one else around but her and the Mulder sitting on her coffin.She approaches him slowly; he takes out a bag of sunflower seeds and begins too much on them happily.

"What's all this about?" she asks.

He swallows the last of the seeds and opens his mouth.And makes a series of high pitched buzzing sounds… 

Scully wakes up with a start, her phone is ringing.She groggily answers the phone; it was Skinner.

"Dana.Somehow, Mulder's imposter escaped last night."

"How? " 

"I don't know yet.It's almost eleven now, I'll pick you up on my way down town." 

Scully got up and dressed quickly, but couldn't get the dream out of her mind. 

Erie Hudson sipped at his coffee as he read his book.It was about aliens posing as humans trying to take over Area 51 and use it's technology to control the Earth.Silly reading really, he had already picked out four characters who he thought were alien and he'd been right each time.But he was enjoying it anyway, then wasn't much in the middle aged man's life to keep him amused anymore.There wasn't much for a night watchman to do in a jail at this hour anyway.There was only three prisoners, none for them looked like they would try to escape tonight.He had just picked out another alien when he heard a soft cough and looked up.

"Good evening."Said one of the two men standing in front of him.They looked so much alike they could have been related.Brown hair and eyes, light almost waxy completion.One had more wrinkles then the other, and both wore brown suits.F.B.I. he thought.They pulled out their ID's and Erie congratulated himself on his detective skills.

"You mean good morning, don't you?"he said, it was an old joke.Neither man so much as cracked a smile.

"We're here to move a prisoner."The one with the smooth face said.

"You got papers?"Erie asked.He'd been on the job long enough to know feds will walk all over you of given a chance.The man handed over the papers.Everything was in order so he took the brown suits to the cell.On the way he remarked how the guy had just been brought in by two other Feds.The guy hadn't made a peep since they dropped him off.The brown suits only nodded as Erie opened the door to the cell.One of the men put a pair of cuffs on him as the other signed the transfer papers.The three of them left, leaving Erie to return to his silly world of human looking aliens taking over the planet.

Once outside Mulder turned to the wrinkled faced man, "How about taking these off?"

"Not yet." He said opening the back door to the black LTD, "Someone may be watching.Wait until we get in the car."

Mulder moved like he was about to get in, but suddenly kicked the older looking man in the gut and ran down the street.He didn't get far, smooth face tackled him quickly.Mulder struggled to get on top and used the short chain of his cuffs to choke the man.Mulder felt pressure on his shoulders as he was pulled off smooth face.Mulder reached back and clawed at the one behind him.He was shoved to the pavement, but was able to prevent injury by using his elbows.Rolling over on his back looking at a fist full of flesh.The man held his hands to his face as the other pulled Mulder up and shoved him chest first to the wall.Mulder felt a gun being pressed against the back of his neck.The other one came into view and Mulder saw that under the wrinkled skin was another face.One that had it's eyes, nose, and mouth sewn shut.

"We should just kill him now and be done with it."The one with the gun said.The faceless rebel must have said or did something because the pressure from the gun eased off.Mulder then heard an engine, then brakes squealing, followed by a pair of gunshots.The rebel fell and so did the one holding him to the wall.Mulder turned and saw a gray van stopped in front of him, the driver yelling at him to jump in the side door.The van sped off as people where coming out to see what all the commotion was.By the time the police was called the two rebels had recovered and was long gone. 

Scully and Skinner went to the lockup to speak with the night watchman, He told them about the men who took Mulder's double away.There was also a police report of a shoot out near by, but no one got any description.She had returned to the office and took out the envelope she taken from Mulder when he was taken in.It was a good thing she didn't put it in with the rest of his belongings.If she had the people who got him would have it.She sat behind the desk and dialed the number, it only rang once before a woman's voice answered.It sounded familiar.

"Hello.Who is this?"The woman asked.The woman hung up when Scully identified herself .Scully tried the number again.This time it rang ten times before she heard a recording say the number was invalid.When she put the phone back, it rang.

"Dana!" said the frantic voice on the other end, "It's me, Fox!I need your help.Someone's after me."

"What do you expect me to do about it?Why don't you call your smoking friend?Oh that's right! You can't, I have his number."

"Please Dana. I need you. I'll do whatever you want if you give me protection."

"Stop calling me Dana.I know you're not really Mulder.There's no record of anyone taking your blood, so I'm guessing it was planted.I ran a DNA test on it, it isn't Mulder's blood.You got the blood from someone, the same someone you went to meet.Beyers saw you, and that's why you killed him."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out." 

"I also know someone broke you out.So what do you need my help for?"

"No matter how bad you think I am, there are others who are worse.They found me and got me out.I got away, but it's only a matter of time before they find me again.You help me and I'll fill in the missing bits.I may even be able to help you find your partner."Said the voice on the other end.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"The same reason I know I can trust you.Be sure to come alone, and make sure no one follows you."

Scully agreed to go to the address she was given.Her trip ended at an abandoned gas station outside of town.It was almost 3pm and all was quite.Scully walked around to the back and found the door open.Drawing her gun she stepped inside and saw Mulder's look-a-like in the shadows.

"I'm surprised to see you came alone." He said stepping into the light.

Scully raised her gun, "Put your hands where I can see them." 

Mulder slowly put his hands over his head, just as Scully was stuck from behind.Just before she lost consciences she saw Mulder change into the Alien Bounty Hunter.

Mulder had been driven to an abandoned warehouse in the part of DC not normally visited by tourist.He was dropped off and told to wait inside.He hadn't eaten since Scully and Skinner left him in the jail and was starting to get hungry.He waited as darkness turned to light with the rising sun.Shortly, Smoking Man entered followed by the Bounty Hunter and Fowley.She hung back as the two men approached.

"Don't they have anything better to do then follow you around like a pair a puppies?" Mulder asked Smoking Man.

"I'd rather have puppies working for me then an uncontrollable animal."he responded.

"I guess I'm the animal?Look! You gave me a job and I'm doing it."

"And killing anyone who looks at you funny."Fowley yelled from near the door.It wasn't necessary for her to come closer, their voices carried well in the enclosed space.

"That wouldn't have happened if your new boyfriend had picked a better spot to chat."Mulder yelled back. "I guess your still looking for that father figure." 

"I warned you about unnecessary killing.There are limits even for us."Smoking Man said ignoring the father crack.

"But it was necessary.He saw us, I had to keep him from talking."Mulder said.

"If you had taken a moment to think, you could've told him a convincing story that would have kept him quite.He was Mulder's friend, he would have believed anything you said.That's how Mulder would've handled it.You're acting more like Krycek." 

Mulder drew back and slapped the cigarette out of Smoking Man's mouth.The Bounty Hunter was ready to charge, but Cancer Man signaled him to stay put.He took out another cigarette and lit it without ribbing his cheek. 

"I AM Mulder!" 

"I knew Mulder.I made Mulder.You are no Mulder.And it's time we put you out of our misery."Smoking Man said nodding while reaching into his pocket.

The Bounty Hunter jumped Mulder pinning him to the floor.Mulder yelled out in pain as the alien pushed his knee into the small of Mulder's back.His head was turned toward the door and he saw Fowley leaving, that could only mean one thing.Mulder felt the thin needle in his neck, soon his vision blurred as he smelt his own flesh dissolving.

Fowley waited outside by the car.She didn't leave because she didn't want to see Mulder's clone die, but because if she had she too would have died from the blood.The door opened and they came out.

"How will we keep taps on Scully now?"She asked. 

"That will not be a problem." Smoking Man said as he got in on the passenger side. 

Fowley got behind the wheel as the Bounty Hunter got in the back seat.

"What are you planning?" she asked.There was a time when this man told her almosteverything, well ahead oftime. He kept secrets, but not as many as he seemed to be keeping now.He's changed, she thought, more then just his body. 

Smoking Man handed the Bounty Hunter a cell phone, before the man in the back dialed he changed into Mulder. "I decided we will study Dana's child in a more direct way." He said to Fowley as she drove.As they drove, Fowley listened to The Bounty Hunter's side of the conversion.After, Smoking Man made some calls.When he was done Fowley began to think she may be on the wrong side. 

After watching Cancer Man and his "employees" load an unconscious Scully into the back of an ambulance, she was sure.She knew what they were planning, perhaps one of the worst things that could happen to a woman. 

Dana Scully had to fight to pull clear of the darkness.When she did, she was assaulted by a bright light.She threw her arms up and tried again to open her eyes more slowly.Something had moved over her, it had as opening near the bottom that open and closed.She heard a voice which matched the movements.The thing came into focus, it was Skinner.He was asking how she felt. 

"What happened?" she asked with a scratchy voice. 

"I was hoping you could tell me.I got a call that you'd been brought in. That was about five.What's the last thing you remember?"

"Mulder becoming that Bounty Hunter.Someone knocked me out, didn't see who."she answered as a doctor came in.He asked if Skinner could leave so he could examine her.Skinner said he'd be back in a few hours. 

It was almost nine when he came back. 

"Sorry. I got busy.Is everything okay?"

"I lost the baby." Scully answered. "The doctor said I was bleeding in the ambulance, they could save her."Tears stated falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Dana." Skinner said putting his arms around her. "We'll catch the bastards that did this.And I'll personally save the tax payers the money to put them on trial.I promise."

"What am I going to do now?I feel like I've lost everything."

Skinner lowered her to the pillow.Whatever words of comfort he had to say went unheard as Scully drifted into sleep.

Scully awoke about 10 AM and ate breakfast quickly.Someone had washed her suit and left it hanging on the door.She was about to change when the phone rang.Phone had given her so much trouble lately she almost didn't answer it, but she thought it might be Skinner so she picked up.

"Are you alright Dana?" Said a woman's voice. 

Scully knew who it was, "As well as can be expected.Can't you get into trouble for calling me? Or are you playing a game?"

"Your baby's still alive.I want to help you to get her back, and maybe Fox too."Fowley said. 

Scully was in shock, "Go to Hell."

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I can help.I'm on the inside, I can get you information, tell you what you need to find the answers."Fowley said quicklybefore Scully could hang up.

"What are they doing to my baby?" Scully asked.

"They're studying her.We already know she isn't completely human." 

"Yes she is. I had every test ran."

"We have more test then you do.I'm not sure yet, but I think she may be immune to the Black Cancer.Which means the Rebels are responsible for your baby."

"Are they also behind Mulder's and the other's abduction?"Scully asked.

"Maybe.We had nothing to do with it.Look. I can't say anything more.I'll call later."Fowley hung up before Scully could ask any more.As she waited she thought about what was happening.If it was true, the Faceless Rebels had the ability to impregnate women with children who couldn't be infected by the Black Cancer.They could shape shift, so they could look like a husband, boyfriend, or old high school sweetheart.This could put the Rebels on even ground with the other aliens.But why are the Rebels abducting humans now?It wasn't very long ago she they were burning abductees alive.What's changed their minds?What set this group apart from others?When the war came, humans would have to choose sides.Live as slaves, or die free.Which would people choose?Something she read in the Bible came to mind: The meek shall inherit the Earth.Did that mean she should do nothing?Sit in the basement while two alien groups fought it out?NO!She won't.She couldn't sit on the sidelines, not now.She sat on the bed and looked at the Bible in the nightstand.When she was young reading the Bible gave her comfort, but not anymore.She'd seen too much, she would have to look elsewhere for her comfort now.She closed the drawer and stood, but before leaving she took off her necklace.She looked at it in the light, then dropped it in the trash.There was only one other person in the elevator, a tall man in a brown suit.His face was reminiscent of Peter Graves.Scully noticed the man kept glancing at her.She was in no mood to be discerned, so she faced him.

"Can I help you?"

"You don't have to worry about your child.She'll be safe in a few hours."he said not looking at her.

"How do you know about my baby?Are you one of the Rebels?"

"That is what we are called here.It was a mistake to use you."

"What gives you the right to use any of us like this?"Scully demanded to know.

"Necessity." 

"I want to see her."

"That would not be wise.The less you know the better."He said still not looking at her.The door opened and some more people got on as he got off.Scully followed him onto the 2ND floor hall.

"What can you tell me?I have the right to now what this is all about."There was no one else around."Where's Mulder?"

He stopped, "Preparing." 

He was about to turn the corner, but Scully called out, "Who are the unthinkable people?"

He stopped, and walked over to her.He then held up his right hand and touched her.There was a flash of light and Scully found herself being helped up by a pair of orderlies.

"You took a real spill ma'am.You want us to call a doctor?"

Scully said no and left to catch a cab.

Skinner had planned to pick Scully up this morning, but she called and asked if she could have a few days to herself.He understood, asking her to call if she needed anything.His secretary told him someone was waiting to see him, so he went in.It took all his self control not to pull his gun on the man he saw.The Smoking Man sat on his sofa taking long drags off his cigarette.

"There's no smoking in here."Skinner said putting his briefcase down. 

"I wish I could say I like what you've done with the place, but it doesn't look any different then the last time I was here." 

"You didn't come here to talk about decorating.Either tell me what you want or get the hell out."

"Alright."Smoking Man said standing up, "To the point.The last time I was here you told me it was time to pucker up and kiss your ass.Well, it's time for you to return the favor.Remember this?"

Skinner's breath caught in his throat as Smoking Man pulled out a familiar control. "Where did you get that?"

"From Krycek.I sent you the e-mail about his death."

"What do you want?" Skinner asked. 

"Nothing much.Just let me know if Scully finds any information about Mulder's where-a-abouts.I'm more than willing to let you live a long and happy life if you do."Smoking Man said putting the device away.He turned to leave.

"You mean you don't know?I thought you knew everything."

"Walter, really.I'm not God."Smoking Man opened the door, "At least not yet."

He left Skinner alone with a cold chill running up his spine.

THEEND 

Author's note:The dream Scully had was in fact a dream I had.It helped me break out of my writer's block.Do YOU know who the Unthinkable People are?


End file.
